


Field

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Happy end, and no violence.And the new Eden came.





	Field

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

A beautiful field in the mountains dotted with diverse colors. They often came here three together.  
Staci Pratt was picking flowers. While Jacob and John were sitting on the grass, close together. Both watched him pluck the plants into a bouquet. Stacy looked at them, smiled and waved at them. To which, Jacob smiled languidly in response. But John smiled broadly, waving that hand.  
Everywhere reigned peace, tranquility and order.  
But it was not always so.  
Before the collapse, it was completely different ...

All three, remember - what happened before. A captured district, a cult, many victims and blood. They fought for their truth, and an arrest warrant was sent to them in response. Further, fights, skirmishes, many victims, the struggle of two parties. And then, an explosion in the distance. Everyone got scared, began to flee to shelters. Pratt was lucky, and Jacob took pity on him at the last moment - he took with him to the bunker. Everyone managed to hide - because there was no fire from heaven, no fires. But, for a week everything calmed down in this district, and indeed - all over the world. 

Staci tore the flowers, choosing the largest and brightest.Then to put them in a vase on the table, for beauty. His scars healed long ago. He was no longer afraid of his own shadow. He very vaguely remembered how scary it was then - to stay with the sadist and the killer in the bunker, one on one. For a long time, maybe even for many years. He remembers how he was constantly shaking when he looked at Jacob. He realized then that he was torturing him to complete madness.  
But…  
Their first day passed in the bunker as always - Jacob beat him for a mistake, put pressure on his psyche, broke it in every possible way. The second day was a little calmer. But on the third day, Pratt noticed the change. He no longer demanded as always, and even ... became softer? Just ignored his captive. And Staci himself began to feel a change in himself - he was not so afraid of that anymore.  
On the fourth, Jacob took a first-aid kit from the provisions, and handed him an ointment for healing wounds. And he, he simply said “thank you,” without any “sir,” and he was not punished for it. Relations have improved, like spouses after a scandal. They asked each other for forgiveness for what was before. Of course, Seed apologized more. He even then thought, apparently - the soldier understood their sad fate, and reconciled with it.  
The fifth day began with the fact that Jacob simply smiled at Staci when he opened his eyes while lying in bed. And surprisingly, but ... he smiled back, not afraid of any catch. And in the evening, they were already sweetly talking at the table, eating these canned food in case of collapse. The evening of that day ended with him simply waved and also smiled.  
Sixth day - morning began as if they were best friends. He was no longer afraid of his former tormentor - and what Jacob did was perceived as a huge mistake. But, he was given the opportunity to correct this mistake. By the end of the day, they both realized that they could not be without each other.

John looked at Pratt, then at his brother. He was always in favor of getting out with his older brother and his companion to this place. For a strange reason, but they were drawn to each other, and only the three of them were even happier.

Finally, the seventh day came in the bunker - both woke up with the thought that everything was finished. Soon everything will become clear, and it will improve. Their relationship is far from the starting point. Suddenly, they decided to just open the hatch. It happened in the middle of the day. Outside, the weather was beautiful. No destruction, nothing. Just a changed world, without violence.

3 years have passed since that day. All wars stopped, crime fell to zero. Jacob threw his rifle away. The knife was replaced with a tourist one - to use it for its intended purpose, and not massacre. He went with Staci on small hikes. John began making free tattoos for everyone. And he gave free courses on the "power of the word" yes ", and they were completely different from the original idea. And Staci just sat at home and kept house. He went out with them somewhere together, and individually with each. Pratt finally, having collected a bouquet, goes to two brothers. He asks to sit in the middle - he is not refused. Gives everyone a flower. John laughs, Jacob just smiles. Kissed both - first Jacob, then John. The latter, stroking his shoulders, and the elder simply pressed him to him. Three years have passed since they began to live together - the three of them. Jacob and John were not at all jealous of each other for Staci. Just - shared it together. They looked after him, and he took courtship, from both. He, in turn, also paid attention to them. Of course, the older one was more, but he loved the younger one very much. He even forgot what it is - when it’s scary, and you can’t do anything.  
We lived in the center of veterans - which, by the way, underwent strong changes. Prettier - repair. Everything that reminded of the old was removed. There were no more inscriptions. Suddenly, he wanted to lie on the elder’s knees with his head, and his legs so that they were on the younger’s knees. He did so - and the former baptist laughed, he liked how he lay down on him. He began to massage the legs. The former soldier smiled again, bent down to kiss him on the lips again. Pat his head, and looked at the open field under a blue sky.  
He no longer felt anger or rage. Character of course, remained the same — not much fun.

Sitting in the meadow with his younger brother and their lover, whom he stroked on the head, I wondered — how many more on the earth such as he, that waited for peace and tranquility? Who lived on a thirst for blood, and then she herself disliked it?  
He did not know.  
Knew only one thing — that around the world it is a timely a new Eden.


End file.
